


Shake It Off

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, help i don't even listen to taylor swift what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Han Solo likes to tell everyone he is a jazz fan (which he is), but what he doesn't say is that he probably listens to Taylor Swift way more often.





	Shake It Off

 

The first time Han Solo hears Taylor Swift on the radio, he tells himself adamantly he doesn’t like it - yet it takes him until the end of the song to switch to a different station.

//

That damn song is on the radio constantly. 

//

By the fifth time he hears it, Han is drumming his fingers on his steering wheel. If anyone were to ask, he’d deny it. (Anyways, he tells himself subsequently, it’s country)

//

When he hears it for the tenth time, he’s driving Luke home. Why the kid doesn’t have a car like his sister Han cannot fathom. Unconsciously, Han drums his fingers his fingers on the wheel and mouths the lyrics. Luke laughs and asks if he listens to Taylor Swift much. Han, splutters out the first excuse that comes to his mind which was, much to his chagrin: “My girlfriend does”

 

Luke’s eyes go wide and he asks if Han has told Leia he’s seeing somebody. Han has not, mostly because his girlfriend does not exist. The “secret” won’t stay that way for long, not with the kid in custody of it. Luke could never keep anything from his twin. It was freaky - the way they seemed to read each other’s minds.

 

Anyways, if Han had said anything of the variety, Leia would likely go red, angrily demand to know why Han thought it was so  _ necessary _ to inform her and storm off.

 

Next time Han sees Leia - at the 10k - she sticks up her nose and asks him how his  _ girlfriend  _ is. Not that Han would ever tell her, but Leia looks genuinely hurt. He tells her they broke up - they weren’t even that serious. Leia does not appear consoled, replying, “Long enough for her to introduce you to her music preferences apparently.” 

 

She leaves him in the dust, and his heart aches. He never wants to hurt her. Ever.

//

Every Time Taylor Swift comes on the radio now, Han switches it off. When her new album comes out, he listens to it on Spotify before switching it off - half embarrassed, half guilty. He goes back to his jazz. He likes jazz. Jazz also does not hurt Leia, but that - of course - is not the point. He must salvage his ego. 

//

Three weeks later, he is sitting on a couch at Starbucks waiting for Leia to order their drinks. At the counter, she pauses. Han watches her. His girlfriend - _ girlfriend _ , he loves calling her that - picks up a CD from next to the register. 

//

Leia spots the CD as soon as she’s up front. She still feels guilty about the whole ordeal. She orders their drinks and hands the CD to the barista who raises his eyebrows, 

“You a big fan?”

 

“No,” Leia grins at her boyfriend squinting at her from the couch, “it’s for my boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for making it this far! 
> 
> Apparently it's the 40th anniversary of Star Wars, which is a complete - but happy - coincidence. So Happy Anniversary!!!!! 
> 
> I'm new to AO3, but have a stockpile of fics that I'll be posting on Mondays and Thursdays until I run out (which won't be that long, yikes).
> 
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
